Help me
by LovexFiction
Summary: Résumé : Bonnie agit bizarrement et décide de tuer tous les vampires... Agit-elle de son propre gré ? Damon compte bien le découvrir. Fic imaginé à partir de spoiler de la saison 4 de Vampire Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Tout appartient à L.J Smith, Kevin Williamson Julie Plec. **

* * *

_**Help me, **_

_**chapitre 1**_

_Damon Salvatore était dans son salon et il sirotait son verre de Bourbon. Il repensait à Elena, elle avait choisit son frère à sa place. Il se sentait mal très mal mais il faisait comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas car au fond de lui il l'avait toujours su Stefan était le grand amour d'Elena. Lui n'avait été qu'une passade pendant qu'il s'était égaré. ». __Un bruit sourd coupa court à ses pensées. La porte du manoir s'ouvrit brutalement. Il fronça les sourcils, se leva et vit que Bonnie était entrée. Elle était étrange, vraiment étrange._

_-Que me vaut ta visite Petite Sorcière ? demanda Damon en feignant l'intrigue._

_-Je me dois de t'exterminer… lança Bonnie d'une voix dure et dépourvue d'émotions._

_Au début Damon ne comprit pas jusqu'au moment où il reçut un anévrisme de la part de la sorcière. Il se mit alors à genoux, les mains sur les temps et il hurla._

_-Arrête !_

_Ce qu'elle fit. _

_-Je ne comprends pas, je croyais qu'on avait réglé nos problèmes… Non ?_

_-Non, dit-elle du même ton, tu es un vampire et je me dois d'exterminer les vampires._

_Damon trouvait son attitude bizarre, elle était comme hypnotisée. _

_« Peut-être un vampire, se dit-il. »_

_Il se releva, s'approcha de Bonnie. Celle-ci recula et déclencha un incendie qui encercla Damon. __Ce n'était pas le genre de Damon mais là il commençait vraiment à paniquer tandis que les flammes montaient de plus en plus hautes. _

_-Bonnie, je t'en prie arrête !_

_Celle-ci n'en fit rien._

_-Bonnie !_

_Toujours rien. Elle était en transe. __Les flammes quant à elles s'approchaient dangereusement du vampire, encore quelques minutes et il ne serait plus de ce monde. Définitivement._

* * *

_Bonnie regardait les flammes danser autour d'un objet, d'une personne peut-être. Elle ne distinguait pas trop obnubilée par le feu. _

_-Bonnie ! _

_« Cette voix je la connais ! »_

_-Bonnie ! Je t'en prie ! _

_« Damon ! C'est sa voix ! »_

_-Cesse ce feu ! Tu vas me tuer !_

_« Quoi ? Non mais je ne veux pas le tuer, pourquoi me dit-il ça ? »_

_Bonnie revint peu à peu à elle jusqu'à revenir complètement. _

_Soudain le feu cessa et Bonnie comprit ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle vit Damon par terre. Elle se précipita vers lui._

_-Oh mon Dieu Damon ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _

_Le vampire la prit et l'envoya valdinguer. Par chance, elle atterrit sur le canapé. _

_-NON MAIS TU ES DINGUE ! Retentit la voix furieuse de Damon. _

_Pour toute réponse Bonnie se mit à fondre en larmes. Devant la réaction de la sorcière, le vampire se calma. Il s'approcha d'elle._

_-Qu'est-ce qui ta pris ? demanda le vampire plus doux._

_-Je…je…ne sais pas… je me… me suis pas contr…contrôlée, lâcha-t-elle entre plusieurs sanglots._

_Damon fronça une seconde fois les sourcils. _

_-Comment ça ? voulu-t-il savoir. _

_-On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait pris possession de mon corps. _

_Elle sécha l'eau sur ses joues d'un revers de la main. Elle souffla un bon coup et repris constance._

_-Je devrais mieux de y aller !_

_-Bonnie attend…_

_La sorcière se tourna face à lui._

_-Ecoute Damon, je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te tuer. Mais je crois que je vais essayer d'oublier tous ça. _

_Sans que Damon puisse dire un mot, elle partit._

* * *

**1er chapitre écrit **

**Ce sera, je pense, une courte fiction. **

**Désolée pour les fautes.**

**Des question ? J'y répondrais au prochain chapitre :D**

**PS je suis novice alors soyez indulgent, merci d'avance **


	2. Chapter 2

**_FanBonnieB_ merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Bisous.**

**_Mlle Anonymous_ Merci pour ta review, contente que tu aimes ce chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas je vais continuer. Evidemment que c'est une Bamon (Bonnie/Damon) **

**_PopGame_ Merci pour ta review, c'est génial que les Bamon soient de plus en plus appréciés. Assez de Delena ! XD**

**_HopeLoveGlory_ Voici la suite comme à ta demande . Contente que tu es apprécié. Bisous. Et merci pour ton commentaire.**

**_LisaCandyx :_ Merci pour ton commentaire et ton avis. Ravie que cette histoire te plaise. J'étais pas sûre qu'elle plaise alors merci de m'avoir rassurer lol !**

**_WhiteBlackGrey_ Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes ma fiction, j'avoue que j'ai lu toutes tes histoires et j'ai adoré ! Alors un commentaire de ce genre de ta part me touche. Pour répondre à ta question tu vas savoir ce qui touche Bonnie plus tard dans la fiction. Bis.**

**_D3lyciious_ Merci pour ta review, tu verras si ta suggestion est la bonne dans les prochains chapitres. En attendant voici le deuxième. Bisous.**

**_Nanak_ Oui c'est génial qu'il y est de plus en plus de fics Bonnie Damon. Merci pour ta review Comme pour les autres tu verras si tes idées sont les bonnes dans les chapitres suivants.**

**Bisous. **

**Un grand merci pour vos alertes, pour m'avoir mis en favorite auteur et favorite histoire, j'essaierais de ne pas vous décevoir. **

**Tout appartient à L. J Smith, Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec**

**Gros Bisous. **

* * *

_Damon était encore perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne cessait pas de penser à ce que lui avait dit Bonnie, à savoir qu'elle croyait être possédée. Il devait en savoir plus. _

_« Pourquoi te sens-tu soudain investi envers la sorcière, demanda sa conscience dans sa tête. »_

_C'est vrai ça, pourquoi voulait-il absolument l'aider ? _

_« Parce qu'elle a essayé de me tuer, se dit-il avec un hochement de tête comme pour s'en convaincre. Ou alors pour penser à autre qu'Elena… finit-il pas admettre. __»_

_En effet cette raison était plus plausible que la première. __Il prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro d'un de ses amis. Celui-ci décrocha à la première tonalité. _

_-Salvatore, que me vaux ce plaisir ? demanda la voix à l'autre bout du fil. _

_-Ecoute vieux, j'ai besoin de ton aide… _

_L'intéressé poussa un long soupire et dit _

_-Que puis-je faire pour toi ? _

_-Est-ce qu'un vampire peut hypnotisé une sorcière de telle à ce qu'elle se mette à tuer tous les vampires ? _

_Bonnie était assise sur le canapé de son salon chez elle et repensa au évènement non seulement de la journée mais également de l'année. Elle se sentait mal car Bonnie avait un secret dont personne n'était au courant. __Pour sauver ses amis, la jeune fille avait fait quelque chose de mal. Très mal. Bonnie avait transféré l'âme de Klaus dans le corps de Tyler. En ce moment même Caroline sortait avec Klaus. _

_-Je n'avais pas le choix, murmura-t-elle à voix haute. _

_-Oh si tu l'avais ! On a toujours le choix Bonnie, ricana une voix. _

_La sorcière sursauta de peur. Qui avait parlé ? _

_-Il y a quelqu'un ? _

_Personne ne répondit et Bonnie se sentit bête. Pourtant elle aurait parié que quelqu'un avait parlé. _

_« Mais non enfin, c'est ridicule ! »_

_Elle secoua la tête quand elle entendit la sonnette de sa porte retentir. Elle n'osa pas bouger, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle se leva et ouvrit. Elle aperçut Damon sur le seuil. _

_-Je peux te parler ? demanda celui-ci. _

_-Si c'est pour discuter de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure Non ! _

_-Bonnie, tu…_

_-Je vais bien Damon, d'accord ? le coupa-t-elle. _

_-C'est faux, tu ne te conduirais jamais comme ça si c'était le cas !_

_-Je vais bien, répéta Bonnie plus pour elle que pour le vampire aux yeux bleus._

_Elle referma la porte en espérant que Damon s'en aille. Et à sa plus grande surprise, il partit après avoir lancé un __«_Tu ne vas pas bien Bonnie, et quand tu t'en rendras compte, je serai là ! _La jolie brune se sentit glisser contre la porte et se mit à pleurer. _

_-Arrête de pleurer ! lança la voix. C'est de ta faute si on en est là ! Au lieu de te larmoyer, va donc agir en conséquence !_

_Bonnie se sentit de nouveau transporter comme trois heures auparavant. _

_-Je me dois d'exterminer les vampires, dit-elle d'une voix dure avant d'ouvrir la porte._

* * *

_Damon pensait sans arrêt à ce que Mike, son ami, lui avait dit. __« Un vampire ne peut pas posséder une sorcière ! __» _Puis Damon avait réfléchi Bonnie prenait de la verveine donc il était impossible de l'hypnotisé. Klaus était mort donc ce n'était pas lui. Kol, Rebekah et Elijah avaient quitté la ville. Il aurait voulu en parler à Stefan mais il était trop occupé vis-à-vis d'Elena… Le vampire sentit son cœur se serré bien qu'il soit mort, il était toujours présent. _Il se servit un verre de Bourbon, ça lui permettait de se relaxer… __Si seulement, il savait ce qui se passait ? Il détestait l'ignorance ! Dégoûté, il jeta son Bourbon dans l'évier de la cuisine, il prit un livre –nul- dans la bibliothèque de Stefan. _

_-Je vais faire comme toi Saint Stefan vu que c'est ce qu'il plaît au fil, bougonna-t-il amer._

_Pendant ce temps, Bonnie arpentait les rues de Mystic Falls, sous la pluie, toujours dans l'idée de tuer un suceur de sang ! Quelle abomination ! Ces personnes –si on peut les qualifier ainsi- ne mériter pas de vivre. Après tout il était mort et devait le rester. La sorcière eut le désagréable impression que ce n'était pas elle qui pensait ainsi mais pour l'heure elle s'en fichait pas mal… __Bonnie ressentit une sensation étrange. Un vampire. _

_-Hé toi ! l'appela-t-elle. _

_Le vampire se retourna, la considéra et retroussa ses lèvres. Elle pu apercevoir ses canines pointues. _

_-Je crois que tu ne sais pas à qui tu as faire, petite !_

_-Je crois bien que si, moi ! _

_Elle l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la rue et commença comme ce matin l'initiation. Le vampire se mit à hurler, à supplier mais Bonnie ne mit fin à sa magie que quand il eut disparu. A la seconde où le vampire n'était plus de ce monde, Bonnie redevint elle-même. __Elle constata horrifiée ce qu'elle venait de faire. Jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait tuer personne et même si c'était un vampire, elle avait commis un meurtre._

* * *

_Damon s'ennuyait à mourir, le livre de son frère était pire que nul. Il le jeta sur l'autre canapé du salon. Soudain, on frappa à la porte du manoir. _

_« Pitié faites que personne essaie de me tuer ! »_

_Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Bonnie, les cheveux aplatis sur son visage à cause de la pluie. Ses yeux verts sombres. Son mascara coulant sur ses joues. _

_-Je ne vais pas bien Damon, lança-t-elle en fonçant dans les bras du vampire. _

_Damon se trouva dans l'obligation de l'étreinte. Il sentit les larmes de Bonnie coulait le long de son T-shirt. En temps normal, il aurait gueulé mais aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour. Une fois que la jeune fille se soit calmée, Damon lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. __Elle lui raconta tout en détails. Et le vampire ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois. __Quand elle eut terminée, elle fondit de nouveau en larmes._

_-Je ne me reconnais plus, dit Bonnie._

_-C'est un peu normal vu que tu n'es plus toi-même… rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin._

_-Je ne parle pas de ça. J'ai toujours été la fille forte qui craquait que très rarement mais là je n'arrête pas de chialer. J'ai plus pleuré en deux jours qu'en dix-sept ans !_

_-Ça va aller… On va trouver une solution. _

_-Merci d'être là Damon, je me vois mal voir Caroline et Elena alors qu'elles aussi sont vampires… _

_Elle esquissa une grimace. _

_-Je te l'avais promis, non ? _

_Elle hocha la tête. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Les yeux bleus de Damon dans les verts de Bonnie. Damon pouvait déceler de la détresse ainsi qu'une immense reconnaissance._

_-Damon, dit Bonnie coupant cours à cet instant, je peux prendre une douche s'il te plaît ? _

_-Je… oui, évidemment._

_Il lui montra la salle de bain, sortit des serviettes, un gant. Puis sortit. __Il entendit l'eau de la douche. Il n'avait jamais vu Bonnie dans cet état et il devait avouer qu'il était inquiet pour elle. __Depuis quand se souciait-il de la petite sorcière ? Elle était l'exacte opposée d'Elena !_

_« Justement, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. __»_

_Il ne comprenait pas très bien où elle voulait en venir mais il n'eut pas le loisir de se pencher dessus car il entendit un cri provenir de l'étage. De la salle de bain. _

_« BONNIE ! pensa-t-il avant d'utiliser sa vitesse vampirique pour aller à la salle de bain. »_

* * *

**Fin du second chapitre. **

**A vos clavier ! **

**On se retrouve bientôt. **

**LovexFiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alicia :_ Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant, je n'avais pas vu ta review. La voici la suite.**

**Nanak : Merci pour ta review, la réaction de Damon et ce qui arrive à Bonnie sont maintenant.**

**Johanne : Voici la suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Merci pour ta review.**

**Mlle Anonymous : Bien sûr qu'il va oublier Elena mais pas tout de suite car je ne veux pas que ça aille trop vite. Thank you for review. Kiss.**

**PopGame : Oui moi aussi j'aimerais que ça se passe ainsi dans la série. Voici la suite et merci pour tes encouragements. Bisous**

* * *

_Damon entra sans même se poser de questions dans la salle de bain. _

_-Tout va bien ? demanda plus affolé qu'il ne le voulait._

_Il se rendit compte à cet instant que Bonnie était nue. Intégralement. Le vampire ne se gêna pas pour en profiter. Il fallait avouer que la sorcière était sexy dans son genre. Se rendant compte du regard de Damon, celle-ci prit une serviette, l'enroula autour d'elle-même et cria un grand « hé ! »_

_-Désolé, dit Damon -qui n'était pas du tout désolé- mais je pensais qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose après tout tu as crié comme une dingue. _

_La sorcière le fusilla du regard puis s'adoucit en réalisant que Damon s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle laissa même apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres._

_-Alors ? lança le vampire impatient._

_Bonnie redevint sérieuse et paniquée comme quelques minutes auparavant. Elle demanda à Damon d'approcher. Ce qu'il fit. Bonnie dégagea ses cheveux, laissant apparaître un long tatouage. Un scorpion dont la queue descendait jusqu'à la poitrine de la sorcière. _

_En réalité, il descendait jusqu'à son cœur mais la serviette cachait le reste. _

_Damon resta sans voix. Le regard inexpressif._

_-Ça veut dire quoi ? demanda-t-elle apeurée face au regard du vampire. _

_Damon se racla la gorge puis dit :_

_-On dit que le scorpion représente__ le mystère, le secret, les ténèbres, mais aussi la régénération, la mutation ou la transformation, la résurrection et la réincarnation. Il représente les pouvoirs cachés, la magie noire et l'espionnage. _

_Bonnie se sentit pâlir et évidemment cela ne passa pas inaperçu. Damon arqua un sourcil avant de poursuivre. _

_-Que caches-tu Bonnie ? _

_-R…rien, hésita-t-elle mal à l'aise. _

_-Bonnie ? (En voyant que la sorcière ne répondit rien, il souffla exaspéré.) Bonnie ! Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu me caches des choses ? _

_Bonnie se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais elle se força à les réprimer. « Pas encore ! se dit-elle. »_

_-Bonnie je veux t'aider… _

_Sur ces paroles, la sorcière trouva une porte de sortie. _

_-Ah ouais ? Et depuis quand monsieur veut m'aider ? lâcha-t-elle avec hargne._

_Damon la regarda surpris de ce changement d'humeur. _

_-Excuse-moi d'être présent. Mais c'est vrai que tu as tellement de monde autour de toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Et puis tu sais quoi, si je voulais t'aider ce n'est pas parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi mais c'était juste pour que je pense à autre qu'Elena avec mon frère mais à la réflexion ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Après tout tu n'es _que_ Bonnie Bennett ! _

_Ce que ressentit Bonnie à cet instant était difficile à expliquer, elle était à la fois en colère, elle avait de la peine mais pourtant elle garda la tête haute. _

_-Oui. Et Bonnie Bennett n'est pas une « bouche trou. » _

_Elle enfila sa légère robe, elle voulu donner un anévrisme à Damon mais vu qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus elle réprima son envie et se contenta de sortir de la maison. _

_Damon quant à lui s'en voulait pour ce qu'il avait dit à la sorcière. Ce qu'il avait dit était faux. Il n'avait pas mentit quant au fait qu'il voulait oublier Elena mais su celui où le sort de Bonnie lui était complètement égale. Pour être franc, il s'inquiétait réellement pour Bonnie. _

_Il devait s'excuser. Il prit son téléphone et composa son numéro puis au dernier moment se ravisa. Damon Salvatore ne s'excusait jamais ! _

_« Oublie donc un peu ta fierté, espèce de crétin ! lança la même voix qu'auparavant. »_

_Préférant l'écouter, il l'appela. _

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Bonnie Bennett, je ne suis pas là pour le moment. Veuillez laisser un message après le bip. Merci. »_

_BIIIIIIP….._

_Damon raccrocha. Il avait déjà fait un effort en l'appelant, il n'allait pas__ en plus laisser un message. C'était trop pathétique !_

* * *

_Allongée sur son lit, Bonnie repensait à sa dispute avec Damon et surtout à sa dernière phrase qui avait été la plus blessante. _

_« Après tout tu n'es que Bonnie Bennett ! »_

_Elle s'accorda une larme puis une autre et encore une autre jusqu'à pleurer pour de bon. Cette journée ne finira donc jamais ? _

_-Sale petite sorcière depuis quand pleures-tu pour un vampire ? demanda une voix, _la _voix. _

_-Non assez ! cria la jeune fille. _

_La voix, ou plutôt son maître essaya de pénétrait dans Bonnie mais celle-ci utilisa son chant de protection. _

_-Ah tu veux la jouer comme ça__? ricana la voix avant de s'abattre sur Bonnie qui malheureusement avait dé__truit le bouclier la protégeant_**_._**

* * *

**Fin du 3eme chapitre, encore un suspens désolée. **

**La suite est déjà dans ma tête, je compte l'écrire demain ou après-demain. Dès qu'elle est écrite, je la poste. **

**Bisous. **

**Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires.**

**LovexFiction.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PopGame : Merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment gentil. On ne saura pas tout de suite qui est le maître mais on a quelque indices dans ce chapitre, je te le laisse le découvrir. J'espère que tu le trouveras aussi passionnant que le reste. Bisous.**

**Mlle Anonymous : Oui, j'avoue que ce chapitre était court. Celui-ci est un peu plus long. C'est vrai que Damon a été blessant mais il fallait qu'ils se disputent pour amener à ce chapitre. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**DivinelyMyself : Je comprends, ne t'en fait pas les études d'abord. Je suis contente que tu trouves mon histoire bien. Voici la suite. Bisous. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review, kiss.**

**WhiteBlackGrey : Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose qui symbolise la situation concernant Bonnie d'où le scorpion. Si tu trouves Damon mignon dans le chapitre 3 alors tu vas adorer la fin de ce chapitre (enfin normalement LOL). Quoiqu'il en soit merci pour ta review, bisous.**

* * *

_Deux jours, deux jours que Damon n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de la petite sorcière. Elle n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels. Et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il l'avait appelé. Le vampire en avait marre, elle voulait bouder et ben très bien ! Il en avait assez lui de faire des efforts. Il avait même laissé un message… ou plusieurs. Et Bonnie ne l'avait même pas rappelé ! _

_« Non mais elle se prend pour qui celle-là, se demanda-t-il hargneux. »_

_Il décida de penser à autre chose mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'être en colère contre elle… ou contre lui. Il détestait ça !_

* * *

_Bonnie se réveilla, elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait dormi pendant une semaine. Elle ouvrit les yeux et elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre avec pour seule lumière une bougie. Une chose était sûre elle n'était pas dans sa chambre ni même chez elle. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit. _

_-Il y a quelqu'un ? _

_-Enfin réveillée… répondit _la_ voix. _

_Bonnie se sentit frémir mais ne fit rien paraître. Elle tenta de garder une voix forte._

_-Où suis-je ? _

_La voix ricana. _

_-Où suis-je ? répéta Bonnie. _

_-Tu es là où que je veux que tu sois Bonnie… _

_Bonnie se releva, un peu vite car elle eut la tête qui tourna et retomba à terre. Elle était faible, beaucoup trop faible. _

_-Assez de mystère, qui es-tu ? _

_-Qui suis-je ? ria la voix. Tu le seras bien assez tôt, Bonnie. _

_Elle partit laissant la sorcière assise au milieu de la pièce dès plus lugubre. _

_« Quelque chose qui plairait bien à Damon… sourit-elle malgré elle. »_

_Puis elle se reprit, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui. _

_Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se rappeler. _

_Flash-back_

_La voix était entrée en elle, elles partageaient maintenant le même corps. Bonnie pouvait ressentir à quel point celle-ci avait soif de vengeance, de terreur. Elle avait qu'une idée en tête, exterminé tous les vampires. Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à le faire en commençant par la maison d'Elena. Elle ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Stefan et Elena. Bonnie ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis mourir. Elle devait absolument faire quelque chose. _

_Elle puisa au fond d'elle-même toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait, il n'en restait malheureusement pu beaucoup. Elle était fatiguée, terriblement fatiguée mais elle ne pouvait laisser cette chose faire d'elle une meurtrière car à bien des égards : Elena, Caroline, sa mère… Stefan étaient des innocents. Et puis il y avait Damon aussi. Il l'avait aidé, il avait tout gâché mais à vrai dire c'était un peu de sa faute. Pour ne pas lui avoir dit que Klaus était encore en vie. _

_Tout en pensant à ça, elle avait puisé son pouvoir au plus profond d'elle-même se battant corps et âme contre cette chose. _

_Elle peinait et lâchai presque aussitôt après avoir commencé mais la voix jugea que ce n'était pas le moment pour agir. Bonnie avait encore de l'influence sur son corps et ses pouvoirs. _

_C'est ainsi qu'elle l'emmena ici…_

_Fin du Flash-back_

_-Alors, c'est ça, cria la jeune fille. Tu attends que je sois trop faible pour pouvoir utilisé complètement mes pouvoirs ! _

_Elle n'obtenue aucune réponse._

_-Mais réponds-moi bon sang ! Hurla-t-elle. _

_-Tu es perspicace, Bonnie, retentit la voix. Très perspicace…_

_Bonnie coupa sa respiration puis la repris en essayant de ne pas montrer sa peur. La sorcière sentit qu'elle chose s'approchait d'elle. Un humain ou du moins ça en avait l'apparence cependant il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse distinguer de qu'il s'agissait. _

_-Pourquoi tiens-tu à détruire tous les vampires ? demanda Bonnie._

_-Parce que ce sont des abominations._

_-Faux, il y en a qui sont bons._

_Bonnie se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Venait-elle de défendre des buveurs de sang ? Oui. En l'honneur d'Elena, Caroline..._

_-Sottises ! S'écria la voix. _

_« L'humain » qui possédait la voix s'approcha de plus. Bonnie allait enfin savoir qui la maltraitait._

_La bougie commençait à se refléter sur lui. La sorcière plissa les yeux et distingua une longue chevelure, une femme. Et avant même de la voir elle se sentit glisser… _

* * *

_-Allez respire Bonnie ! Respire. _

_Le vampire faisait un massage cardiaque sur la petite sorcière après lui avoir donné son sang mais c'était fini elle ne répondait plus. _

-_Bonnie, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux. Je suis désolé… tellement désolé… Je t'en prie ouvre les yeux ! Bonnie !_ _Ne meurs pas, pas à cause de moi ! Bon sang ouvre-les. _

_Mais non ses paupières demeuraient closes…_

_C'était fini, Bonnie Bennett était morte par sa faute, il n'avait pas été assez vigilant. Il l'avait envoyé balader au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Il s'imagina la réaction de son frère, de Blondie, d'Elena… Elle allait être dévastée mais à cet instant il se fichait se savoir comment Elena réagirait. __Il s'écarta de la sorcière, le visage blême… laissant couler une larme sur sa joue. _

_Une seule. _

_Mais alors qui la croyait partie, elle ouvrit les yeux._

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre. Ce sera suivant l'inspiration. **

_**Petite question : voulez-vous que Caroline, Elena, Stefan… interviennent dans cette fiction ? **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Johanne : Merci pour ton avis sur mes derniers chapitres. Caroline interviendra, c'était prévu mais plus tard. Bisous.**_

_**Alicia : Oui à ce que je vois j'ai fait des belles frayeurs à tout le monde. MDR. C'était un peu le but comme même, non je plaisante… Merci pour ton commentaire.**_

_**LisaCandyx : T'inquiète, ce n'est pas grave, mets une review quand tu as le temps. En tout cas merci pour celle-ci. Bisous.**_

_**Mlle Anonymous : Moi-même j'ai trouvé que LA larme de Damon était belle. Je trouve ce personnage fort touchant et je voulais le retranscrire dans cette fiction. Comme je l'ai dis Caroline sera présente plus tard mais je ne sais pas –encore- si elle va jouer les entremetteuse.**_

_**PopGame : Comme je te l'avais écrit par message, Katherine sera présente dans la fiction et encore mieux elle est présente dans ce chapitre, je te laisse le découvrir. Gros bisous. En espérant que tu aimes.**_

_**Nanak : Merci pour ta review. Tu verras plus tard si ta suggestion est la bonne en attendant je te laisse lire ce chapitre. Bisous.**_

* * *

_A l'instant où il avait vu les yeux de Bonnie s'ouvrir, il s'était de nouveau précipité vers elle. _

_-Bonnie, tu m'entends ? _

_La sorcière ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de le regarder puis au bout d'un moment elle sourit. _

_-Damon… _

_-Je suis là, dit le vampire en l'étreignant. _

_Ce n'était pas viril mais le soulagement qu'il ressentait à ce moment là lui faisait oublier sa fierté. Je ne t'abandonnerai plus Bonnie. __En entendant ces mots, Bonnie prolongea l'étreinte. __Ils restèrent ainsi comme ça. __Bonnie était heureuse d'être revenue même si elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, quant à Damon, lui, il était heureux de la revoir._

* * *

_Derrière la fenêtre, une jeune fille n'avait rien manqué au spectacle. Elle avait aperçue Damon allant chez la sorcière. Elle avait donc suivit et elle ne l'avait pas regretté. __« Comment va réagir Elena en apprenant ça ? se demanda-t-elle avec un sourire de victoire au bout des lèvres. »__En effet, elle venait de trouver comment elle allait le récupérer.__« Stefan, nous serons de nouveau ensemble, je me le promets… »_

* * *

_Bonnie était encore déboussolée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se dégagea de Damon et lui demanda combien de jours s'étaient écoulés. _

_-Deux jours, répondit-il. Bonnie que s'est-il passé depuis que tu as quitté le manoir ?_

_La sorcière lui raconta tout. De la femme et de ses intentions._

_-Elle t'as dit son nom ? Tu l'as clairement vue ? questionna le vampire songeur._

_Bonnie hocha négativement la tête puis ajouta :_

_-Non. Je suis revenue à moi avant que je ne puisse l'apercevoir… D'ailleurs comment suis-je revenue ? _

_Damon fronça les sourcils._

_-Je suppose quand te donnant du sang, je t'ai rendue tes forces… _

_Bonnie acquiesça. Cela ramenait bien à ce que disait la voix, enfin la femme. Elle ne savait plus comment l'appeler. « La femme » fera l'affaire. En revanche ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle voulait l'affaiblir pour prendre le contrôle de son corps et de ses pouvoirs. Damon lui avait sauvé la vie. En pensant à ça, la sorcière souleva une autre question._

_-Pourquoi es-tu venu ? _

_-Pourquoi ? Tu aurais préféré que je ne vienne pas ? _

_Bonnie esquissa un petit sourire._

_-Tu éludes ma question !_

_-Toi aussi ! répondit Damon du tac o tac._

_-Bon d'accord, souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis ravie que tu sois venu et que tu m'ais sauvé la vie ! _

_Damon sourit et lui lança un regard en coin. _

_-Je suis venu car je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour toi… _

_-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit pourtant ! risqua la jeune fille._

_Une voile de tristesse et de remords traversa les yeux du vampire. Bonnie fut surprise._

_-A ce propos Bonnie, je…_

_-Non laisse tomber, c'était de ma faute ! le coupa la jeune sorcière ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment. _

_Pendant plusieurs minutes aucun des deux ne prononçaient mots, ils se dévisagèrent. Et Bonnie ressentit une multitude de sentiments. De la joie, de la peur, de l'appréhension face à ce qu'il l'attendait car elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que la « femme » ne la laisserai pas avant d'avoir assouvit sa vengeance mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne serait plus seule maintenant. Damon était là. _

_-Tu sais, dit Bonnie, tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux._

_Le vampire se leva. _

_-D'accord, je passerai demain pour voir si tu vas bien, d'accord ? _

_-Ne te sens pas obligé… _

_-Je le tiens vraiment Bonnie ! protesta-t-il en fonçant les sourcils. _

_-D'accord, merci Damon._

_Bonnie l'embrassa sur la joue et le vampire partit._

* * *

_Dans le salon de la maison des Gilbert, Elena et Stefan étaient enlacés l'un dans l'autre s'embrassant presque toutes les secondes. _

_-Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais qui vois-je, Stefan et mon sosie préféré ! lança une voix derrière eux._

_Elena et Stefan se retournèrent dans un même mouvement._

_-Katherine ! s'exclama Stefan ahuri. _

_-Oui, Stefan, c'est moi. Bah alors tu n'es pas heureux de me revoir ? dit-elle faussement boudeuse. _

_-Que fais-tu là Katherine ? demanda Elena, d'un air mauvais, qui prit pour la première fois la parole. _

_-Klaus étant mort, je n'ai plus de raisons de fuir et puis j'ai appris que tu étais du même bord que moi. Un vampire ? Alors comme ça Elena, tu n'en as pas marre de me copier ? _

_-Je ne te copierai jamais. Jamais je ne serai une garce comme toi ! S'écria la jeune vampire en mettant tout le venin dans cette dernière parole._

_-Ouch ! Tu es terriblement blessante, ma belle mais je serai toi je ferais attention à ce que je dis. _

_Elle s'élança sur Elena, la prit par le cou et la colla au mur. _

_-N'oublie que même si tu es un vampire. Je demeure plus vielle que toi. Ce qui veut dire pour les attardés dans ton genre que je suis plus forte que toi et je te démolirai en un claquement de doigts._

_-Lâche-là, retentit la voix de Stefan. _

_-Tout ce que tu voudras mon cœur, répondit-elle en lâchant Elena qui tomba par terre. Stefan se précipita pour la relever sous le regard dédaigneux de Katherine._

_-Au fait, j'ai un scoop pour vous ? Vous savez que le cœur de Damon bat pour quelqu'un d'autre que le sosie… _

_Stefan et Elena froncèrent les sourcils._

_-Et oui, Damon a un… comment dit-on aujourd'hui… coup de cœur pour la sorcière Bennett !_

_-C'est faux ! S'écria Elena malgré elle. _

_Alors que Stefan lui lança un regard noir, Katherine quant à elle avec un rictus sur le bout des lèvres dit :_

_-Serais-tu jalouse ? _

_Puis sans même attendre la réponse du sosie, elle partit avec un immense sentiment de victoire. _

_« Il ne peut pas tomber amoureux de Bonnie, c'est moi sa préférée ! se dit-elle. »_

_« Oui mais tu l'as abandonné pour son frère… rétorqua une voix amère dans sa tête. »_

* * *

_Bonnie était dans sa cuisine et essayer de cuisiner. Peine perdue, tout ce qu'elle faisait est immonde. _

_-Je suis vraiment nulle pour cuisiner ! s'exclama-t-elle désespérée. _

_La sonnette de sa porte retentit et la sorcière quitta avec hâte la cuisine. _

_Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle se trouva face à…_

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Je vous en prie, ne me détestait pas LOL**_

_**J'aime mettre des suspens, je n'y peux rien. **_

_**Je compte mettre la suite mercredi. Normalement. **_

_**En attendant à vos claviers ! **_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Ps : après cette fiction, je compte en faire une autre sur les couples Bonnie/Damon et Stefan/Caroline. Seriez-vous pour ? **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mlle Anonymous : tu vas voir dans ce chapitre si Elena va quitter Stefan ou non. Et malheureusement je suis désolée de t'annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de Bamon dans ce chapitre, désolée, désolée, désolée !**_

_**WhiteBlackGrey : Merci pour ta review et ce n'est pas grave pour le chapitre précédent si tu ne l'as pas commenter. Je t'avouerais que j'avais peur que Katherine ne ressemble pas à Katherine (houlà bizarre cette phrase lol) alors merci de me rassurer ! Moi non plus je ne peux plus voir Elena. **_

_**PopGame : Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé ce chapitre :) Il y aura également Katherine dans ce chapitre et peut-être qu'elle restera toute la fiction suivant la réponse à la question en bas du chapitre. Alors réponds-y ! Bisous.**_

_**Nanak : Tu verras un affrontement Bonnie/Elena dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu vas aimé. En attendant merci pour ta review.**_

_**TVD ne m'appartient pas. (Si seulement… Mdr)**_

* * *

_Elena était partie comme une dingue de chez elle sans même dire à Stefan où elle allait. Celui-ci désemparé préféra rentrer au manoir. Il ne cessa de repenser à la discussion d'Elena et Katherine. A la vue de sa réaction, Stefan avait compris qu'Elena avait toujours des sentiments pour Damon et cela lui faisait mal. Très mal. _

_A ce moment là, Katherine apparue dans le salon. _

_-Que fais-tu encore ici Katherine ? murmura exaspéré Stefan._

_-Oh je t'en prie, Stefan, je suis sûre que tu es ravi de me voir ! Allons ne fait pas l'innocent. Bien qu'elle me ressemble, Elena ne sera jamais aussi bien que moi !_

_-Non c'est vrai, elle, elle a un cœur…_

_Pendant une seconde, rien qu'une, on pouvait apercevoir un voile de tristesse dans les yeux de Katherine mais elle disparut bien vite._

_-Tu crois ça ? Suis-moi et tu verras…  
-C'est hors de question que je te suive quelque part ! _

_-Allez Stefan, si tu n'es pas convaincu je partirai tout de suite de Mystic Falls. _

_Le vampire réfléchi un petit moment puis finalement céda… Il laissa Katherine le conduire où elle voulait. Il fut surpris de voir qu'ils avaient atterri chez Bonnie. _

_-Mais… commença Stefan. _

_-Chut ! Tais-toi et écoute… lui ordonna Katherine._

* * *

_-Elena, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda surprise Bonnie en découvrant son amie devant sa porte._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Damon ? l'interrogea à son tour le jeune vampire plus remontée que jamais._

_Bonnie fonça les sourcils. C'est vrai qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Damon ces temps si mais de là à dire qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et le vampire aux yeux bleus. Il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. _

_-Il ne se passe rien Elena… _

_-Ah ouais, ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit ! murmura Elena. _

_La sorcière fronça doublement les sourcils. _

_-Attends, Elena tu entends qui par « on » ? _

_Celle-ci ne répondit pas mais se pinça les lèvres avant de dire :_

_-Peu importe… Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'ais trahis ! ajouta-t-elle. _

_Bonnie écarquilla les yeux. _

_-Comment ça je « t'ai trahi » Je viens te dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre Damon et moi, bon sang tu es bouchée ! Et je te signale qu'au passage il ne se passe rien entre Damon et toi ! _

_Sur ces mots, la jeune vampire voulut sauter à la gorge de Bonnie mais elle se trouva coincée. En effet, Elena n'était pas revenue chez Bonnie depuis sa transformation en vampire, elle ne pouvait donc entrer. _

_-Je rêve où tu allais m'agresser ! Hurla la sorcière prête à exploser. Dégage Elena, dégage avant que je fasse quelque chose que je vais regretter par la suite ! _

_Avant de partir Elena lança « N'oublie pas Bonnie, le cœur de Damon m'appartiendra toujours. »_

* * *

_Stefan était stupéfait et Katherine jubilait. Elle était sûre qu'Elena était amoureuse de Damon. Elle savait par propre expérience que quand on aimait un Salvatore on tombait forcément amoureux de l'autre également. Pourtant, elle, son cœur n'avait battu que pour Stefan bien qu'elle ressentait un petit quelque chose pour Damon. Cependant son frère demeurait le grand amour de sa vie. C'était le seul homme depuis sa transformation en vampire qu'il lui faisait ressentir de tels sentiments._

_-Je n'en reviens pas, murmura le vampire ce qui sortit Katherine de ses pensées. _

_Celle-ci lui fit une grimace._

_-Au fond, avoua Stefan, je m'en doutais. Dès que j'ai rejoint Klaus, je me doutais que je l'avais perdue. Et tu sais le pire dans tous ça ? _

_-Non, dis-moi. _

_-Ça ne me fait pas aussi mal que je ne le pensais…_

_Katherine garda le visage neutre mais pourtant elle aurait voulu sauter de joie et embrasser Stefan à pleine bouche mais elle jugea que ce n'était pas le bon moment._

* * *

_Bonnie était toujours surprise par la venue d'Elena. Elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que tout ceci était vrai. Sa meilleure amie n'aurait pas l'agressée comme elle l'a fait. Et puis elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi de cette façon en pensant qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Damon. C'est vrai quoi, elle avait choisit Stefan laissant Damon une nouvelle fois sur la touche. _

_A croire que sa l'amuser de lui faire de mal… En plus, sa crise de jalousie était n'importe quoi vu qu'elle ne sortait pas avec Damon. _

_-Pas que ça me dérangerait mais… dit-elle à haute voix._

_La sorcière fit une mine affairée. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire là ?_

* * *

_Elena entra dans le manoir des Salvatore, elle savait que Stefan n'était pas là mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle cherchait. C'était Damon._

_-Tiens, tiens, tiens… c'est mon frère que tu cherches ? demanda justement le fameux vampire. _

_-Non, c'est toi que je veux ! dit Elena en espérant que Damon comprenne sa phrase à double sens. _

_-Et ben voilà, je suis là ! lança-t-il ironique. _

_Elena ria. _

_-Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire ! s'exclama-t-elle après s'être calmée. _

_Damon fronça les sourcils. De quoi voulait-elle dire alors ? _

_-Je vais rompre avec Stefan ! continua la jeune fille. _

_-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? questionna Damon surpris. _

_Lui qui croyait que son petit frère était l'amour d'Elena. Le seul, le vrai, celui que l'on ne rencontre qu'une fois. _

_-Parce que je…_

_-Tu… _

_-Ecoute Damon, je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir par le passé mais j'ai compris ce que je voulais vraiment…_

_Damon lui lança son regard en coin et lui demanda :_

_-Et tu veux quoi Elena ? _

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il craignait sa réponse._

_-C'est toi que je veux, Damon…_

_Abasourdi Damon répondit :_

_-Elena, je…._

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Question : Stefan avec Katherine ou Elena ?**_

_**Honnêtement je trouve ce chapitre très mauvais… je n'aime pas du tout. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a pas de Bamon mais le Bamon va venir après. **_

_**En fait, j'étais obligée d'écrire un chapitre comme cela, pour faire un dénouement plus réaliste. **_

_**Car maintenant Bonnie n'a plus qu'une seule ennemie mais deux… Et à votre avis, que va répondre Damon ? **_

_**Même s'il n'est pas terrible, laissez vos avis. **_

_**Merci, bisous.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Johanne : merci pour ta review, Elena m'énerve aussi. Ravie que tu aimes Katherine. **

**Bisous. **

**Nanak : Tu vas voir si Damon va céder dans ce chapitre, je pense que tu risques d'être surprise. Caroline on la verra dans le 8eme chapitre celui d'après quoi, )**

**Mlle Anonymous : Bonne nouvelle pour toi, du Bamon en fin de chapitre. Stefan ira NORMALEMENT avec Katherine car comme je ne peux plus supporter Elena. Bisous et merci pour ta review.**

**PopGame : Tu te rappelles du message que tu m'avais envoyé comme quoi tu aimerais que Katherine montre à Damon ses sentiments pour Bonnie… Et ben ce n'est plus un rêve xD et Stefan finira avec Katherine. Bisous. En espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre.**

**Rose d'Epine : Merci pour ta review, ravie que l'histoire ta plaise. Tu verras la réponse de Damon dans ce chapitre. Bises.**

**Lucie96 : Merci pour ton commentaire. En effet, Stefan finira avec Katherine. Bisous**

* * *

_Finalement Damon ne termina pas à sa phrase et se jeta sur les lèvres d'Elena, ces lèvres qu'il avait tant désiré. Celle-ci répondit férocement mais bizarrement Damon ne ressentait rien. Rien à ce qu'il avait ne ressentit lorsque auparavant ils s'étaient embrassés. Avant il y avait de la passion mais aujourd'hui cela ressemblait plus à un immense vide qu'autre chose. Mais que se passait-il bon sang ? Il attendait ça depuis si longtemps alors pourquoi avait-il cette sensation._

_Elena qui le sentit faiblir, mit fin au baiser. Et regarda Damon d'un air interrogateur._

_-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse._

_Damon se força à sourire et murmura un léger « oui. » mais en fait rien n'allait. _

_-Non, je sais que ça ne va pas…_

_Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle ne lui faisait plus d'effet. C'était trop méchant même pour Damon Salvatore. Malgré les aspects, il avait un cœur. _

_-Je m'inquiète pour mon frère, mentit-il. _

_-Stefan ? Mais depuis quand te soucies-tu de lui ? interrogea Elena. _

_-Mais depuis toujours Elena !_

_Bien que les apparences ne soient pas là, Damon aimait son petit frère, c'était même Elena qui lui avait comprendre. Alors pourquoi disait-elle ça ? C'était comme-ci une autre personne était devant elle, pas celle qu'il avait mais une autre._

_Puis il comprit, la belle était devenue vampire… Elle n'était donc plus la même ! _

_Et pour une fois il trouva la force de la rejeter. _

_-Je pense que tu devrais y aller… murmura le vampire. _

_-Quoi ? Si je comprends bien, tu me rejettes c'est ça ? Hallucina-t-elle._

_-Tu comprends bien… _

_Elena partit en claquant la porte, la dame était en colère. Très en colère. _

_« Je n'ai pas Damon mais j'ai toujours Stefan pour me consoler. »_

* * *

_Katherine avait vu la scène entre Damon et Elena. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle était surprise. Pourquoi Damon l'avait-elle rejetée ?_

_La vampire mit peu de temps à comprendre, c'était tellement évident, elle l'avait elle-même dit. En fait quand elle l'avait énoncé c'était juste pour rendre Elena jalouse et récupérer Stefan mais finalement cela c'était avéré vrai : Damon en pinçait pour Bonnie et pour rejeter Elena ça devait être fort… Oh oui, très fort !_

_Elle devait en parler avec lui…_

_Elle apparut dans le salon du vampire, celui-ci buvant son éternel Bourbon !_

_-Katherine ! Quelle fausse joie de te revoir… lança-t-il sarcastique. _

_-Oh Damon que tu m'as manqué, viens me faire un câlin… dit-elle du même ton en tendant les bras. _

_-Merci… mais je vais m'en passer… _

_-Oh… mon cœur est en morceau ! _

_-Parce que tu en avais un ? répondit-il au tac o tac. _

_-Sérieusement Damon, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important. _

_Le vampire bu une gorgée et l'incita à continuer d'un geste de la main. Ce qu'elle fit :_

_-J'ai vu ce qui s'était passé entre le sosie et toi… Je croyais que tu l'aimais d'un amour fou ? _

_-Et ben encore une fois tu t'es trompée… _

_-Damon, j'essaie d'être sympa…_

_-Arrête ça ne te vas pas ! _

_Katherine fit semblant de ne pas entendre les dernières répliques. Et dit :_

_-Tu sais, je ne crois pas que tu fasses ça seulement pour Stefan. Vous vous êtes toujours piqué vos copines et je suis bien placée pour le savoir… Je sais aussi que votre relation a changé depuis votre transformation en vampire. _

_-En effet… mais où veux-tu en venir ? demanda le vampire impatient. _

_-J'ai détruit votre lien et Elena la reconstruit néanmoins je pense qu'il n'est pas assez fort pour que vous puissiez rejeter l'amour. Où que je veux en venir Damon, c'est qu'à part Stefan il y a une autre raison pour laquelle tu ne retournes vers Elena… _

_-Et c'est quoi, Grande Sage ? Oh éclaire-moi… _

_-Bonnie… _

_-Bonnie ? lança-t-il moins surpris qu'il ne le voulait._

_En fait, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher de se dire que c'était la vérité. C'était pour Bonnie qu'il avait rejeté Elena… Mais dans ces cas là, quels étaient ses sentiments pour la jeune sorcière ? Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas de l'amour… _

_« Tu es vraiment sûr ?… murmura une voix. »_

_Non. Damon ne l'était pas._

_Damon fronça les sourcils et murmura à Katherine qu'il devait s'en aller._

* * *

_Bonnie sortit de sa douche, se mit en pyjama, elle était beaucoup mieux qu'en jeans. C'était clair ! Elle s'installa dans le canapé et zappa quand elle entendit –encore- la sonnette à sa porte. _

_« Si c'est Elena, je l'explose ! » se dit Bonnie toujours remontée contre sa « meilleure amie »._

_Elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à Damon._

_-Damon ? _

_-Je peux entrer… dit-il sérieux. _

_-Euh… oui bien sûr, répondit-elle un peu inquiète. Ce n'était pas le genre de Damon d'être sérieux. _

_Il s'assit sur le canapé, Bonnie le rejoignit_

_-Tout va bien ? _

_Le vampire haussa les épaules. _

_-Je ne sais pas, je crois… En fait, il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui Bonnie… _

_-Quelque chose de grave ? _

_-Non mais important enfin pour moi… _

_Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, Bonnie se mordit la lèvre inférieure attendant la suite. _

_-Tout à l'heure, Elena est venue me voir, on a parlé et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait quitter pour moi alors on s'est embrassé (Bonnie ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie)._

_-Et ? _

_-Et je n'ai rien ressentit, c'était fade… Un peu comme un baiser forcé… Puis Katherine est…_

_-Katherine ? s'exclama la sorcière surprise. _

_-Oui… elle est venue et grâce à elle, j'ai compris que si je n'avais rien sentit en embrassant _

_Elena, c'était parce que j'étais attirée par une autre… Toi, Bonnie._

_-Moi ? s'écria-t-elle une nouvelle fois. _

_Puis sans rien d'autre prononcé, elle se jeta sur Damon et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Puis tout devint clair dans l'esprit du vampire : Il était tombé –sans le vouloir- amoureux de Bonnie Bennett. Il ressentit comme un feu d'artifice. Ce baiser le consumait littéralement… C'était comme l'attirance vis-à-vis du sang mais en meilleur. Bonnie le rendait fou ou plutôt il était fou d'elle. _

_Du côté de la sorcière, c'était la même chose, néanmoins elle coupa court au baiser au plus grand regret de son partenaire. _

_-Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle. _

_-Je dois te dire quelque chose Damon… c'est grave… commença la jeune fille. _

* * *

**Fin du septième chapitre, j'ai adoré écrire la scène entre Bonnie et Damon. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre : Bonnie va avouer à Damon pour Klaus + le come-back de Caroline ! **

**Il sera poster dimanche, normalement. Bisous.**


	8. Chapter 8

**PopGame : Merci pour ta review. Je suis vraiment ravie que l'histoire te plaise. En voici d'ailleurs la suite.**

**FanBonnieB : Merci pour ton commentaire. On verra Klaus dans son propre corps, normalement en fin de fiction. **

**Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

_Damon regardait Bonnie bizarre, qu'allait-elle lui annoncer ? _

_-Je t'écoute… _

_-J'ai peur, avoua la jeune sorcière. Peur que tu m'en veuilles, que tu me quittes… _

_-Bonnie, je t'ai promis que je t'abandonnerai plus ! Alors vas-y dit moi !_

_Bonnie inspira et se lança :_

_-Je sais pourquoi j'ai un scorpion. En effet je cache quelque chose. Tu te souviens de la mort de Klaus quand Alaric a planté son corps… Normalement Stefan, Tyler, Caroline, Katherine, ma mère et toi deviez mourir car Klaus est votre créateur. _

_-Oui mais il a mentit… _

_Bonnie hocha la tête, se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _

_-Je ne comprends pas, murmura le vampire perdu. _

_-A cet instant je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas vous perdre. J'avais encore besoin de ma mère, de Caroline. Je connaissais Tyler depuis mon enfance et malgré que Stefan et toi m'ayez fait du mal par le passé, je ne pouvais vous laisser mourir. Je vous considérai comme des amis –et c'est toujours le cas même si je ressens plus de l'amitié pour toi- enfin, j'ai écouté mon cœur et j'ai fait quelque chose de mal Damon. _

_-Bonnie qu'as-tu fait ? _

_La sorcière fondit en larmes et dit :_

_-Klaus n'est pas mort… _

_-Quoi ? demanda la vampire en espérant qu'il ait mal compris. _

_-Klaus n'est pas mort, il partage le corps de Tyler. Répondit-elle d'une traite. _

_-Dis moi que tu plaisantes Bonnie ? (Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Damon explosa sa rage.)? _

_Bonnie pleura doublement néanmoins Damon était trop en colère contre elle pour s'en soucier. _

_-Jee… pens…ais … juustee… à votre… surviiis… _

_-Ah ouais ? Et si tu pensais tellement à nous alors je suppose que tu as pensé à Caroline quand elle va s'apercevoir que Tyler est Klaus ! _

_-Je… _

_-Je ne veux plus te voir Bonnie ! _

_Il se leva pour partir, la sorcière rattrapa son bras. _

_-Attends, tu m'as dit que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais…_

_Il se dégagea avec force. _

_-C'était avant ça. _

_Il prit la porte et la claqua avec férocité._

* * *

_Dehors, Elena avait tout suivi. Alors comme ça Bonnie était une traîtresse. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Non seulement plus personne ne lui parlera et ce sera bien fait pour elle. Elle devait savoir qu'on ne lui pique pas son mec. _

_« Bonnie Bennett, prépare-toi à souffrir… lança-t-elle plus venimeuse que jamais. »_

_La petite Elena Gilbert avait bien changé depuis le temps où elle était encore humaine. Elle qui ne voulait pas devenir vampire… Maintenant elle trouve ça gratifiant. Elle fila en direction d'une maison qu'elle connaissait bien et pour cause elle avait passé la plupart de son temps ici même. _

_Elle frappa à la porte de la maison en question et quand la s'ouvrit. Elle aperçut son amie blonde accompagnée de « Tyler »_

_-Elena, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma puce ? _

_-Bonjour Caroline. Bonjour Klaus. Murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. _

_-Klaus ? Voyons Elena tu débloques ! _

_-Je ne crois pas Caroline._

* * *

_Damon était assis sur le canapé du salon avec un verre de Bourbon dans la main. Il allait boire une gorgée quand Stefan et Katherine entrèrent dans la maison. Ils étaient en train de se disputer pour des futilités ! _

_-C'est faux, Stefan, c'est toi qui… s'arrêta Katherine en voyant Damon regardait le feu triste. _

_-Damon ? lança son frère qui lui aussi avec remarqué qu'il n'allait pas très bien. _

_-On a un problème…_

* * *

_Bonnie roulée en boule sur son lit ne cessait de pleurer. C'était de sa faute. Damon s'était ouvert à elle et elle avait tout gâché. Encore une fois à cause de Klaus. Même quand physiquement il n'était pas là, il arrivait comme même à lui créer des problèmes. _

_La sonnette retentit et Bonnie se dépêcha de sortir du lit. Elle espérait que ce soit Damon qui revenait pour s'excuser. Mais au lieu de ça, elle aperçut Caroline sur le seuil plus remonté que jamais. _

_-C'est vrai ? _

_Elle était au courant. Damon l'avait mise au courant._

_-Caroline je… _

_Avant que la sorcière finisse de parler, la jeune blonde lui asséna une gifle monumentale. _

_La sorcière baissa la tête. _

_-Je suis désolée Care !_

_-Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir sauvé Klaus car sinon je serai morte mais pourquoi Tyler ? Pourquoi lui ? _

_-C'était le seul hybride, si j'aurais pu faire autrement je te jure que je l'aurais fait… _

_-Tu sais quoi ? Le pire dans tout ça c'est que ce n'est même pas contre toi que je suis en colère ! Marmonna-t-elle. Mais contre moi pour ne jamais avoir sentit que l'homme qui m'embrasser n'était pas Tyler. Je suis nulle ! _

_-Non… Tu n'es pas nulle, dit Bonnie en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras. Caroline se recula. _

_-Je ne peux pas Bonnie. Je suis comme même en colère contre toi Bonnie !_

_-Je comprends… _

_-Donc pour te faire pardonner, tu vas m'accueillir chez toi ! lança la blonde._

_-Chez moi ? _

_-Bah oui ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais rester vivre avec un mec que je ne connais pas !_

_Après ce qu'elle venait de lui faire, elle ne pouvait refuser même si Caroline pouvait être en danger avec elle, étant donnée qu'elle était un vampire. _

_-D'accord, tu prendras la chambre de mon père !_

_Une heure plus tard, Caroline s'était installée chez Bonnie. Elle lui en voulait toujours. Vraiment. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui jeter la pierre car elle avait fait ça pour les sauver. Et puis il fallait être honnête, si elle-même n'avait pas été charmée par Klaus elle aurait tout de suite compris que ce n'était pas Tyler. A la réflexion, c'est vrai qu'il y avait des choses qui étaient bizarre comme son petit-déjeuner ou alors la façon dont il avait de l'embrasser… C'était au temps sa faute que celle de Bonnie. _

_Soudain un cri sortit Caroline de ses pensées. Il venait de son amie métisse, elle accourut dans sa chambre et trouva la sorcière pleine de sang sur le tapis. _

_Elle se précipita vers elle et entendit : « Préviens Damon. » Puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience. _

_-Bonnie ? Bonnie ? criait Caroline mais personne ne lui répondit._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 terminée. Vos réactions. **

**Je fais Elena de plus en plus horrible mais c'est dû au fait qu'elle est devenue vampire. Je suis désolée pour tous les fans d'Elena. I'm so so so sorry ! :/**

**Je n'ai pas fait non Caroline qui en voulait trop à Bonnie car je trouve que celle-ci en trime déjà assez. **

**Voilà. **

**Bisous, LovexFiction.**


	9. Chapter 9

**WhiteBlackGrey : Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review. Moi aussi je ne peux plus voir Elena. Voici la suite. **

**Mlle Anonymous : Merci pour ta review. **

**PopGame : Merci pour ton commentaire. Elena est une garce et Caroline un ange, LOL !**

**Jessica : La voici la suite**

**YoamoBamon : Merci pour ton avis sur ma fiction. Je n'aime pas non plus Elena. **

**Fredouille : Moi non j'aime pas Elena. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Johanne : Merci je suis touchée par ta review, voici la suite de la fiction. **

**TVD ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

_Caroline essayait en vain d'appeler Damon mais son téléphone était sur répondeur. Elle téléphona donc à Stefan. _

_-Allo ? répondit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fil. _

_-Elena ? _

_-Non. C'est Katherine. _

_-Katherine ? (Elle secoua la tête et continua : ) Ecoute, Bonnie a un grave problème. Il faut que tu préviennes Damon !_

_-Et pourquoi ferai-je ça ? _

_-Katherine, je t'en prie… _

_-O.K, O.K ! Décidemment ma bonté me perdra un jour ! _

_Caroline leva les yeux au ciel et raccrocha._

* * *

_Katherine partit alors à la recherche de Damon… Il était au Mystic Grill buvant un verre en charmante compagnie. Une serveuse. _

_Katherine haussa les sourcils : Damon ne changera donc jamais ?_

_-Hum hum, dit-elle en s'approchant du couple._

_-Katherine ? s'exclama le vampire, tu te joins à nous ? _

_La serveuse la foudroya du regard, la vampire fit de même. _

_« Un conseil : baisse les yeux ou je te mors ma vielle ! pensa Katherine. »_

_Et bizarrement la jeune fille agit comme tel. Elle baissa le regard et repartit travailler. _

_Katherine considéra Damon._

_-Quoi ? Lança-t-il. Elle m'amuse. _

_Elle sourit puis redevint sérieuse. _

_-Bonnie est en danger Damon. _

_Le vampire écarquilla ses yeux bleus tandis que Katherine lui racontait l'appel de Caroline. _

_Il n'en fut pas moins au vampire pour se rendre chez la sorcière._

* * *

_Caroline hésitait entre appeler le Samu et attendre Damon quand le vampire en question pénétra dans la maison. _

_Il l'a vit par terre néanmoins elle était dépourvue de sang. Caroline devait avoir tout nettoyé. _

_-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Damon inquiet. _

_-Je…Je ne sais pas, je l'ai entendue crier alors je suis venue la voir, et alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience, elle m'a dit de te prévenir. Ce que j'ai essayé de faire mais je tombais sur ton répondeur. _

_-Oui, je l'avais éteint. _

_-Et pourquoi ? _

_-Ce n'est pas le moment Blondie ! s'écria Damon en fronçant les sourcils. On va l'allonger sur le canapé du salon. _

_Ils la portèrent jusqu'à clic-clac. _

_-Damon ? Tu crois qu'elle… _

_-Non, sa respiration est faible mais toujours présente. Je vais lui donner mon sang. _

_Alors il commença à se mordre le poignet, Caroline l'arrêta. _

_-Je l'ai déjà fait… _

_Il soupira. _

_Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille._

* * *

_Une heure. Deux heures. Trois heures. Quatre heures. Cinq heures. Six heures. Sept heures. Huit heures. Neuf heures. Dix heures. Onze heures. _

_Onze heures que la petite sorcière sombrait dans l'inconscience. _

_Caroline voulait lui donner encore du sang mais Damon pensait que si elle lui en donnait encore, il y aurait des chances qu'elle devienne vampire. C'était risqué. Alors la Blonde ne le fit pas et attendu en désespérant._

_-J'ai été blessant avec elle… murmura soudainement le vampire. _

_Caroline l'interrogea du regard. _

_-Quand j'ai appris que Klaus était toujours en vie, j'ai été blessant… Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus la voir alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi. _

_-Comment ça « elle avait besoin de toi » ? _

_Damon se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. _

_La voix. Le scorpion. Puis la femme. Sa « mort ». Le baiser…_

_Tout y passa et Caroline ne l'interrompit pas. _

_-Pourquoi m'a-t-elle rien dit ? demanda Caroline incrédule._

_Damon haussa les épaules. _

_-Je suppose qu'elle culpabilisé vis-à-vis de Klaus. _

_-Oui. En parlant de lui. Je n'en ai aucune nouvelle…_

_-C'est mieux comme ça ! _

_-Oui, sûrement… bougonna Caroline. _

_Le silence s'installa entre eux, ils regardèrent Bonnie sur le canapé. _

_Damon la trouvait magnifique. Elle était sereine, calme… _

_Voyant son regard. Caroline demanda :_

_-Tu l'aimes ? _

_-Je… commença-t-il. _

_Mais il fut interrompu par la sorcière qui venait de se réveiller._

* * *

**Le chapitre 9 est très court car j'ai les examens de fin d'année qui arrive et puis il faut avouer que je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration, Désolée. J'essayerais de me rattraper. **


	10. Chapter 10

**WhiteBlackGrey : Merci pour tes encouragements vis-à-vis des exam's. C'est sympa. La moment que tu attends sera dans le chapitre 11. Bis.**

**Nanak : Katherine et Stefan c'est dans ce chapitre. J'te laisse voir sans plus attendre. Merci d'être toujours là pour lire mes chapitres. Bisous.**

**PopGame : Thank You for ta review. Tu verras le réveil de Bonnie dans ce chapitre. En espérant que tu ne sois pas deçue.**

**Mlle Anonymous : Encore désolée pour la longueur. Celui est pareil et je suis terriblement désolée mais les examens prennent du temps. Voici la suite. **

**Fredouille : Merci pour ton commentaires, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle soit à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bisous.**

* * *

_-Bonnie ! hurla Caroline de joie. _

_En effet sa meilleure amie venait de reprendre connaissance, c'était génial !_

_Damon se précipita vers à ses côtés. _

_-Bonnie ? _

_La jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils puis un sourire vainqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. _

_-J'ai réussi, murmura-t-elle._

_Caroline et Damon échangèrent un regard. Ils ne comprenaient pas. De quoi pouvait-elle parler ? _

_-Réussi quoi, ma puce ? demanda doucement son amie blonde. _

_-Je l'ai vaincue, ria-t-elle d'un sourire sarcastique. _

_Damon fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose était étrange. Vraiment étrange. _

_-Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? _

_-Oui, Damon, chéri, ne me reconnais-tu pas ? _

_Un déclique se produisit chez Damon, ce n'était pas Bonnie… La sorcière ne l'aurait jamais appelé de la sorte. _

_-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure et forte. _

_Caroline ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que son amie n'était pas elle. _

_-Mais voyons Damon, je suis moi. Bonnie ! _

_-Tu n'es pas Bonnie. Alors je te le répète qui es-tu ? Et tu as intérêt de me répondre si tu ne veux pas avoir le cœur arraché ! _

_La soi-disant Bonnie se mit à rire. C'était un rire démoniaque. _

_-Pauvre petit vampire… Comme si toi, pouvait me faire mal (On pouvait ressentir du mépris dans sa voix.) Moi, une sorcière Originelle ! Tu veux rire ?_

_-Ester… se permit de dire Caroline. _

_-Et oui ! _

_-Alors c'est toi qui prends possession du corps de Bonnie ! Pourquoi ? Cria Damon fou de rage. _

_Il reçut un coup d'épaule de la part de Caroline, il devait se calmer ! Après tout, il fallait être franc, il ne fera pas poids face à elle. _

_-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout s'est de sa faute si les vampires sont toujours en vie. Elle a eu la lâcheté de laisser Klaus en vie. _

_-Elle l'a fait pour nous sauver ! Rétorqua Caroline. Et puis si les vampires existent ce n'est pas de sa faute mais de la votre ! _

_Pour toutes répondes, elle ressentit un légendaire anévrisme. Il était puissant. _

_-Arrête ! hurla Damon._

_Mais elle n'arrêtait pas, dans peu de temps, Caroline allait mourir._

* * *

_Dans une parcelle de son âme, Bonnie observait la scène elle devait agir. Elle avait perdu contre Ester mais elle ne devait pas laisser Caroline mourir. Surtout pas d'elle –indirectement. _

_Elle se dirigea vers la partie d'Ester logeant dans l'âme. Et elle l'a repoussa en essayant de mettre le plus de force possible et bien qu'affaiblie Bonnie réussit comme même à la stopper. _

_Caroline cessa peu à peu de crier et redevint un peu près normale. _

_-Maudite sorcière ! Cria Ester. _

_Damon regarda Ester puis il comprit que c'était Bonnie qui avait agit. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fier d'elle. A vrai dire, il était tout le temps fier d'elle. Mais il secoua vivement la tête. _

_« Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! »_

_-A très bien, tu veux la jouer comme ça, disait-elle à Bonnie. Alors que la partie commence Bennett… _

_Elle partit rapidement. Laissant dans la maison de Bonnie, Caroline et Damon. _

_La blonde se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions. _

_-Je rêve ou Bonnie qui m'a sauvé… _

_-Tu ne rêves pas ! lança Damon tout sourire mais son sourire disparu vite._

* * *

_Dans le manoir des Salvatore, Stefan était en train de lire paisiblement quand Katherine apparue. _

_-Bonjour Stefan ! lança-t-elle joyeuse. _

_-Salut Katherine, dit-il maussade. _

_Katherine souffla et leva les yeux en l'air. _

_-Il y a des moments je me demande pourquoi je t'aime ! _

_Étonné, Stefan leva la tête de son bouquin. _

_Alors comme ça Katherine l'aimait toujours… Au début, quand elle était revenue et qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Il ne l'avait pas cru. Mais qu'en était-il maintenant ? _

_Et puis il arrêta de réfléchir et se rua sur elle pour l'embrasser. _

_D'abord surprise, elle ne fit rien puis quand elle prit conscience que le vampire dont elle était amoureuse l'embrassait. Elle approfondit le baiser. _

_Elle était aux anges à ce moment présent de même que Stefan mais malheureusement le téléphone de Stefan sonna… Il vit que c'était son frère. Il décrocha malgré les protestations de Katherine. _

_En une phrase, Damon raconta tout à Stefan. Il raccrocha en disant qu'il arrivait tout de suite au cimetière. Le cimetière était le lieu de rendez-vous qu'Ester avait donné au groupe. _

_-Si c'est encore à propos de Bonnie, je te jure que je la tue ! lança Katherine une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. _

_Il la regarda d'un air grave. _

_-J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit l'inverse…_

* * *

_Katherine, Stefan, Caroline et Damon se retrouvèrent dans le cimetière à 20 heures comme l'avait demandé Ester. _

_Ils virent avec surprise qu'il y avait Klaus toujours dans la peau de Tyler, un caveau et Elena. _

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda Klaus méfiant. _

_-Et toi ? demandèrent Katherine et Damon d'une même voix. _

_-Katerina, tu es toujours en vie ! Et bien il se trouve que Bonnie m'a téléphoné. Et vous ? _

_-Klaus… ce n'est pas Bonnie… dit Caroline. _

_-Ma douce Caroline, je sais reconnaître la voix de cette maudite sorcière… _

_-Fait attention à ce que tu dis, gronda Damon. _

_Klaus ne prêta aucun intérêts à Damon. _

_-Alors c'est quoi, _Love _? _

_Caroline se mordit la lèvre. _

_-C'est moi Nicklaus…Ta mère… dit Ester en arrivant. _

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Voici le chapitre 10 terminé. Toujours aussi court, désolée… **

**On sait enfin qui est la femme. Certaines d'entre vous avez deviné. **

**Il y aura le chapitre 11 qui décrira la bataille finale. **

**Et le chapitre 12, sera un épilogue.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Alicia : Merci pour ta review, voici le chapitre Onze. Quel avenir pour Damon et Bonnie… Tu verras maintenant )**_

_**HopeLoveGlory : Oui je les ai posté très vite… Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Je te laisse le lire :D**_

_**Mlle Anonymous : Merci, c'est très gentil D. J'espère aussi les réussir. En ce qui concerne l'avenir d'Elena on le verra dans l'épilogue. Et les projets d'Ester sont maintenant. **_

_**Johanne : Et oui toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Je te laisse découvrir si Bonnie va vaincre Ester et à quel prix !**_

_**PopGame : Oui en effet c'est la fin. Celui-ci est le dernier chapitre puis il y aura l'épilogue. Tu vas voir dans celui-ci qui va mourir. J'te laisse le lire, Bisous. **_

_**Fredouille : Merci pour tes encouragements vis-à-vis des examens. Non je ne suis pas sadique. Lol. Ou alors juste un tout petit peu XD. Bisous et thank you pour ta review.**_

* * *

_-Mère ? Comment se fait-il que vous soyez dans le corps de Bonnie Bennett ? _

_-J'ai essayé de me mettre à la mode, ça se fait beaucoup désormais… lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire. _

_Klaus sentait que c'était mauvais pour lui, il décida de fuir mais Ester l'immobilisa avec sa magie. _

_-Tu veux nous quitter maintenant Nicklaus ? _

_D'un revers de la main, elle ouvrit le cercueil. Il y avait le corps de Klaus dedans. Ester prononça un sort. Klaus se recroquevilla sous l'effet de la douleur puis rejoint son propre corps. _

_A vitesse vampirique, Caroline rejoignit Tyler. L'Hybride en question revenait peu à peu à lui-même. _

_-Caroline ? lança-t-il. Où est Klaus ? _

_-C'est fini, Tyler… Il a rejoint son propre corps…_

* * *

_Tandis que Caroline racontait discrètement ce qui se passait à Tyler, Bonnie entendit une légère pensée d'Ester : elle voulait tuer Klaus comme ça toute sa lignée mourait également, à savoir Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Katherine… Ainsi que sa mère. _

_Non elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, elle devait leur sauver comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt avec Caroline. _

_Mais comment faire ? Caroline seule, elle avait assez d'énergie mais, il n'y avait pas qu'elle ! _

_« Un sort de protection ! » se dit-elle, malicieuse. _

_Elle pouvait le faire sans aucun doute mais seulement pour ce qui était présent et il n'y avait pas sa mère…_

_« Maman ! » Bonnie était incrédule._

_Au même moment, elle apparut en chair et en os devant tous ses amis… _

_-Enfin, nous sommes complets, dit Ester. Je vais enfin pouvoir commencer. _

_Elle alla détacher Klaus mais l'immobilisa à l'aide de sa magie. C'était le moment où jamais pour la sorcière Bennett. _

_Elle souffla un bon coup et murmura une incantation cependant elle ne vit aucun bouclier encerclé ses amis. Cela n'avait pas marché ! Tandis que Bonnie réessayait, Ester commença de son côté l'incantation pour tuer Klaus…_

_Bonnie paniqua, qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle regarda Damon… Non. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. _

_« NON ! » Rugit-elle et d'une façon aussi surprenant soit elle, elle trouva le pouvoir de déloger Ester de son corps. _

_Celle-ci hurla ce qui stoppa son incantation. Prise à cours, elle se matérialisa dans son propre corps tandis que Bonnie reprenait entièrement le sien. _

_Elle aurait voulu crier de joie mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. _

_-Bonnie, entendit-elle Damon murmurer. _

_Elle se tourna vers lui et lui donna un sourire auquel il répondit avec vigueur. _

_-Bonnie, comment as-tu fait ?s'exclama Ester surprise. _

_-Je suis peut-être plus forte que toi ! la défia-t-elle. _

_Ester ricana et prit un air supérieur. _

_-Je ne crois pas non ! Dis-moi Bonnie sais-tu faire ça ? _

_D'un geste, Ester fit souffrir Abby. _

_-Maman ! Arrête ça ! Ou sinon… menaça la sorcière. _

_-Ou sinon quoi Bonnie ? _

_Elle resserra son emprise sur la mère de Bonnie. Cette dernière se mit en colère, tellement que le vent commença à se lever. Le rire d'Ester raisonnait dans son esprit. _

_Bonnie ressentit de la rage l'envahir. _

_S'en était fini d'Ester Mikaelson._

_Elle leva la main vers elle et l'envoya valdinguer contre un arbre, prise –une nouvelle fois- par surprise, Ester perdit –une nouvelle fois- sa concentration et son incantation. _

_Alors qu'elle était par terre, Bonnie s'approcha d'elle et commença un sort. La pluie se mit à tomber puis à battre très fort. Le vent se leva et venta avec puissance. Le ciel se mit à gronder et des éclaires à apparaître. _

_Ester était immobilisée, allongée dans l'herbe alors que Bonnie continuait son incantation seulement elle était fatiguée et plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu ! Du sang coula de son nez. _

_« Pas maintenant, non pas maintenant ! » _

_Elle secoua la tête et repris son sort._

* * *

_Damon regardait sa sorcière avec admiration et inquiétude. Elena qui avait remarqué ce regard, prit un morceau de bois dans l'herbe du cimetière dans l'espoir de tuer Bonnie avec cependant Katherine l'a vit. Et à la vitesse de la lumière, l'immobilisa et lui planta le morceau de bois dans le ventre. _

_-Tiens toi tranquille ou sinon la prochaine fois, c'est dans le cœur. Tu es complètement singlée de vouloir la tuer alors qu'elle se bat pour nous sauver la vie !_

_Les autres vampires étaient abasourdis surtout Caroline et Damon. Ils voulaient des explications mais ils en auraient plus tard. Maintenant ce n'était pas le moment._

* * *

_Bonnie continuait son combat avec Ester. C'était bientôt la fin, Ester était sur le point de craquer mais malheureusement Bonnie aussi. _

_« Je n'ai pas le choix que de tout donnée maintenant ! »_

_En une seule phrase, Bonnie réussit à mettre toute l'énergie et le pouvoir dont elle avait besoin. _

_Ester hurla de terreur et de souffrance puis son corps devint blême et froid comme de la glace. _

_Elle avait réussi !_

_Puis soudain Bonnie ressentit comme un vertige. Puis un autre et elle tomba à terre. _

_Damon se précipita vers elle. Avec Caroline, Stefan, Katherine, Tyler, sa mère, même Klaus._

_Seul Elena était restée à l'écart_

_-Bonnie ? Bonnie ? hurla Damon en lui donnant son sang._

_Mais rien n'y fait. La sorcière ne répondit pas et aucun des vampires présents n'entendaient son cœur battre. _

_-Je… je ne peux pas croire… qu'elle soit m…orte, sanglota Caroline. _

_-ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE ! rugit Damon en déracinant un arbre de colère. NON… _

_Abby s'agenouilla près de sa fille, maintenant décédée… et pleura. _

_-Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie… disait-elle. _

_Damon hurlait toujours de colère. Stefan essayait de lutter contre ses larmes et de réconfortait son frère. Katherine et Klaus gardèrent le silence. Tyler se permit une larme. Quant à Caroline et Abby, elles sanglotaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. _

_Elena, elle, retira le morceau de bois et partit. _

_Le vampire aux yeux bleus alla vers la sorcière. _

_-Bonnie, je m'en veux, j'ai était égoïste avec toi… Je t'aime Bonnie et ma vie sans toi ne veut rien dire… Reviens-moi. _

_Mais rien ne se produisit. Damon se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres froides. Puis il se mit à pleurer comme jamais auparavant. _

_Bonnie Bennett ne pouvait pas être morte et pourtant si… elle l'était. _

_**Tout avait commencé dans le sang et tout avait terminé dans le sang…**_

* * *

_**Fiction terminée. Ah non, il reste l'épilogue… qui sera posté bientôt.**_

_**Je sais que certains seront déçus et j'en suis désolée… **_

_**Laissez tout de même vos avis :D ce serait gentil merci ! **_

_**LovexFiction.**_

_**On se retrouve pour l'épilogue…**_


	12. Epilogue

_**Mlle Anonymous : Je connais Buffy : ) Tu vas voir ce qui va se passer en espérant que tu vas aimé. **_

_**Alicia : Et oui Bonnie est une jeune fille qui s'est toujours sacrifié pour ses amis. Et je voulais le faire ressortir dans cette fiction. :D Tu vas voir comment les autres vont vivre dans cet épilogue. Gros Bisous.**_

_**Johanne : Oui Bonnie est forte et superbe et c'est pour cela que j'aime tant son personnage dans la série même si je trouve qu'il n'est pas assez développer. L'épilogue c'est maintenant ) **_

_**Fredouille : Ouah ! C'est la première qu'on me dit que j'ai du talent et ça me touche, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Merci, merci beaucoup. En espérant que tu ne sois pas déçu de l'épilogue. Big Kiss :D**_

_**Saraaah : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer…:/ Merci d'avoir apprécié ma fiction. J'espère que tu vas aimé également l'épilogue. **_

_**PopGame : Katherine notre sauveuse MDR, à ton avis est-ce que Bonnie est vraiment morte ? C'est la question xD. J'te laisse découvrir l'épilogue où tu auras toutes tes réponses.**_

_**D3lyciious : Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends… Les études passent avant. C'est pareil pour moi :D Bref…Merci de ton avis en espérant que tu aimes la fin… Bisous.**_

* * *

_**Epilogue **_

_Trois mois plus tard…_

_Damon sirotait tranquillement un verre de Bourbon assis sur le canapé du salon. Il laissa ses pensées revenir trois mois auparavant. Il y repensait souvent. _

_Sa petite sorcière était décédée ce jour là. Il n'avait jamais autant souffert… même avec Elena. _

Elena_ avait été chassée de Mystic Falls par Caroline et lui. Elle n'avait plus rien avoir la douce humain qu'il avait connu et dont il était tombé amoureux. Elle était pire que Katherine. Katherine, quant à elle, était restée en ville. Et à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, elle était avec Stefan. Comme quoi même Katherine semblait avoir un cœur. Mais Damon l'avait prévenue, si elle faisait du mal à son petit frère ce ne serait rien face à ce qu'il lui ferait… Au début, Katherine et Stefan voulaient quitter Mystic Falls étant donné que Klaus était toujours en vie mais vu que le sosie était désormais vampire. Il ne pouvait plus faire d'Hybride. Il était donc partit emmenant avec lui toute sa famille. Il ne restait que deux hybride : Klaus et Tyler. Ce dernier était toujours avec Caroline bien que le fait que Klaus a été dans son corps les a distancés mais finalement ils se sont retrouvés. Cela a été très dur pour la jolie blonde et lui a fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle lui redonne à nouveau confiance mais elle avait réussi et désormais ils étaient heureux._

_Ce jour là avait été de grands changements pour tout le monde même pour lui. Alors que le vampire était inconsolable par la mort de Bonnie. Il avait prévu d'enlever sa bague et d'attendre l'aurore cependant il était toujours en vie grâce à _elle_. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, Bonnie s'était réveillée. Personne ne comprenait quand Caroline fit le rapprochement. _

_Le sang qu'elle lui avait donné pour qu'elle se réveille lorsque Ester prenait possession de son corps demeurait toujours dans son sang au moment même où elle s'est sacrifiée pour ses amis. _

_La joie qu'avait ressentit Damon à cet instant était aussi forte que la tristesse qu'il avait ressentit quelques heures auparavant. Même si la sorcière n'avait pas aimé le fait de devenir un vampire, elle avait appris à vivre à la façon « Stefan et Caroline » ce que Damon trouvait pathétique mais il l'aimait tellement qu'il faisait abstraction. _

_Damon et Bonnie étaient sortis ensemble peu après que la sorcière accepte son état de vampire. Damon s'était promis de prendre son temps avec elle. Mais Bonnie ne le voyait pas de cet œil… Elle le voulait et c'était maintenant, tout de suite. _

_Au fond Bonnie, même si elle avait souffert et perdu la vie, remerciait sincèrement Ester car sans elle, elle n'aurait pas eu Damon. Elle qui voulait la détruite, lui avait permit de se reconstruire. _

_**The End…**_

* * *

_**Fiction officiellement TERMINEE ! **_

_**Je vous remercie d'avoir commenter, j'hésitai à me lancer. J'adore écrire mais je ne pensais ne pas avoir de talent. Alors merci, merci mille fois ! Car vous m'avez rassuré et donné confiance en moi. **_

_**J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu. Et ne vous en faite pas, ce n'est que le commencement…**_


End file.
